


Предел Лэнга

by LadyBacchante



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, Drama, F/M, Fantastic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зараженная опасной болезнью, Габи ищет выход, не подозревая, что вскоре может стать объектом охоты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа целиком и полностью оригинальная, за исключением маленького нюанса — имя доктора Лэнга позаимствовано из "Высотки" (как и внешность Хиддлстона) Дж. Балларда.

_Она видит красоты окружающего мира, хаотический беспорядок улиц, но никто не смотрит на нее, потому что на монстров смотреть не стоит. Каждый из нас отмечен стигматами боя._  
  
_Паскаль Брюкнер_

_Draco interfecit se ipsum, maritat se ipsum, empraegnat se ipsum.*_

  
  
      Тест Томсона, предложенный ученым для самостоятельной идентификации латентного метаморфа, позволял определить результат с точностью в шестьдесят процентов. Погрешности давали о себе знать, когда компьютер в обработке данных доходил до позиции вида. Сбитая с толку многообразием выбора машина могла легко спутать лесную кошку и хауса, нарвала и белуху, койота и волка. Окончательный диагноз в подобных непростых случаях ставили сотрудники профцентров или же сами испытуемые, находящиеся в гармонии с болезнью. Однако для определения собственного потенциального метаморфа в домашних условиях, Габи могла положиться лишь на тест, который обладал неоспоримыми достоинствами, самое главное из которых — анонимность.  
  
      Будучи чрезвычайно увлеченным своим делом и склонным к педантизму, профессор Томсон приложил все усилия, чтобы его изобретение с наибольшей эффективностью отвечало поставленной задаче. Тест включал в себя сто девяносто один вопрос, не ограничивал тестируемого во времени, тактично предлагал строгую конфиденциальность и был глубоко неодобряем правительством. Вполне ясно, почему — прогрессирующее распространение метаморфизма по всей планете носило слишком агрессивный характер, а загадочность давала болезни значительную фору. При всевозможной активности ученых, занятых в медицине, никто так и не смог предоставить вакцины или даже огласить причины такого быстрого и необычного заражения. Было ли это изначальным замыслом эволюции, ждущим своего часа? Или же, наоборот, фатальная эпидемия несла регресс, упадок и разрушение?  
  
      Переживая свою первую тепловую лихорадку — самый яркий из симптомов запущенного изменения — Габи немного утешалась тем, что ее страдания могут быть частью высшей идеи, путем к развитию и совершенствованию человеческого рода. Она думала так не из наивности, но из убежденности — имея доказательства своего предположения. Многие факты и процессы, которые она переживала на себе, подтверждали ее оптимистичность. За последние три недели значительно улучшилось зрение, обострился нюх, а способность распознавать предметы в темноте увеличилась до феноменальной степени. Ограждая человека от социального взаимодействия и понимания, болезнь давала нечто совершенно иное — возможность вернуться. К природе, к той силе, что она дарила своим подопечным в первобытные времена. И в этом была сладость, и в равной степени горечь, какие приносят всё заново возвращающееся и окончательно уходящее. Габи только желала увидеть курс и понять, каков будет ее собственный рубеж — точка невозврата, предел эволюции. И электронный тест Томсона, высчитывающий процент искренности, который у нее пока был равен ста, мог предоставить ей такую возможность.  
  
      Большинство вопросов ожидаемо касались взаимодействия диагностируемого с животными: «Кусал ли вас какой-либо представитель фауны? Отметьте виды из выпадающего списка», «С каким животным вы находились близко чаще всего в своей жизни?». Но попадались и другие — чуть ли не склонные к эзотерическому анализу: «Кто вы по знаку зодиака?», «Кем вы являетесь по восточному гороскопу?», а некоторые заставили Габи и вовсе усомниться в рациональности теста: «Какое животное было вашим любимым в детстве?».  
  
      Она обожала поросят — маленьких, подвижных и громогласных, с мягкой короткой шерсткой.  
  
      Было кое-что в чем ей действительно повезло, думала Габи, отвечая на вопросы теста. Первые признаки болезни грянули, когда она перешагнула свое двадцатидевятилетие. Сейчас, спустя три месяца, она научилась бодро говорить себе, что достаточно насладилась обычной человеческой жизнью. Спокойное детство — время, когда родители окружали ее неусыпной заботой и любовью, романтичная и озорная юность — студенческие годы, ночи вечеринок, путешествия. Многим из этого списка не могли похвастаться те, кто прошел через превращение в период полового созревания или же еще раньше.  
  
      Родилась в год собаки — возможно, семейство псовых. Не так уж плохо. По знаку зодиака Лев — Габи содрогнулась — это было бы худшим вариантом из всех возможных. В таких случаях люди предпочитают сбегать, но этот выход ей не подходит. Уже слишком поздно. На выезде из города у нее в любом случае возьмут анализ крови, и все раскроется. Меньше всего она хотела провести остаток своей жизни в четырех стенах клетки, спроектированной специально для самых отпетых агрессоров, подрывающих мир цивилизованности.  
  
      Привыкшая слушать голос разума, Габи отдавала себе отчет, что вероятность, при которой ее неосязаемые внутренние изменения станут не благом, а проклятием, драматично высока. При всем этом, возможно, самым правильным вариантом было бы отправиться в ближайший медицинский центр, пройти обследование и смириться с той участью, которую правительство готовит каждому четвертому метаморфу — изоляция, одиночество и подчинение. Пять лет проработав в медицинском журнале «Ланцет», Габи лучше многих представляла себе методы сдерживания, лечения и исследования больных, попавших под патронаж ученых. Не ускользнули от нее и некоторые неприятные слухи, рассказывающие об издевательствах, насилии и даже убийствах. Последнее вызывало у людей все меньше изумления и протестов. Несколько месяцев назад даже Габи с хладнокровной фатальностью признала бы такой подход справедливым и необходимым, но к этому дню она прекратила свое существование как человеческая единица, и больше не была в стороне — напротив, превратилась в ту, которая потенциально займет место в пустующей клетке, получит пулю между глаз, окажется жертвой ортодоксального произвола. Правда в том, что гуманность — двигатель прогресса, но, когда Габи, охваченная лихорадкой и болезненными раздумьями, дошла до вопроса: «Проявляли ли вы когда-нибудь особенную лояльность к какому-либо животному?», то с тревогой признала одну важную вещь. Она готова была проявить лояльность к какому угодно животному, но только не к человеку.  
  
      Не являлось ли это доказательством начала конца для нее, как для мыслящей цивилизованной личности?  
  
      В какой-то момент устав всматриваться в монитор, Габи решила перекусить — когда она вернулась с кухни, нагруженная снедью, оказалось, что в ее отсутствие ноутбук отключился. Пошарив под столом, Габи обнаружила провод с вилкой в двадцати сантиметрах от розетки. Ей было немного жаль потерянного времени, но она почему-то совсем не огорчилась тому, что не узнала результат. В конце концов, у нее имелись кое-какие догадки на этот счет, да и по большей части точная идентификация не имела большого значения. Сам факт заражения уже ставил крест на ее жизни.  
  
      Золотистые цвета рассвета, не сдерживаемые панорамным окном, разливались по квартире, пока Габи неторопливо поглощала остатки вчерашней еды. Хаотично танцуя в оранжевых лучах, пылинки опускались на ее кожу, а удивительный красно-оранжевый шар восходил над горизонтом. Он странным образом будил в Габи еще больший голод, который и так обострился в течение нескольких последних недель. Словно она превращалась в одушевленную всеядную перемолку и единственной ее целью стало проглотить столько различной пищи, сколько позволял ее пока еще тесный желудок. Это, а также необоснованные приступы тревожности и перепады температуры тела, не давали Габи забыть, что с ней происходило. В двадцать четыре она прикипела к вегетарианству, но теперь и представить не могла, как обойдется без сочного куска жареного лосося на обед.  
  
      В какой-то момент, доведенная до исступления страхом, Габи хотела признаться во всем матери. В некотором смысле ее мучил вопрос долга. Что если она причинит кому-то зло, когда ее инстинкты выйдут из-под контроля окончательно? Как жить дальше, если кто-то умрет по ее вине? Пробыв в молчаливой, но обильно смоченной слезами истерике, Габи с ужасом пришла к выводу, что эти вопросы исходят из ее воспитания, но вовсе не от сердца или даже разума. Мозг вопил: «Спасайся, чтобы выжить!», сердце подначивало: «Ты такая же, как все остальные люди, ты должна дать себе шанс!», и только манеры, вколоченные временем и социальными условностями, требовали принести себя в жертву. Мораль потерпела разгромное поражение в тот момент, когда Габи, взяв телефон, представила лицо своей родительницы, когда та узнает о том, что случилось.  
  
      «Если я окажусь львицей, — пришло ей в голову. — Она будет первой, кто прикажет посадить меня в клетку».  
  
      Габи безошибочно узнала, когда взошло солнце, даже не обращаясь к часам — в 7:47. Через пару часов ей следовало отправиться на работу — в свой кабинет помощника главного редактора медицинского издания «Ланцет», старейшего еженедельного журнала. Больше всего он был теперь известен как поставщик передовых статей, касающихся — какая ирония! — метаморфов. Но на самом деле в этом не скрывалось ничего странного. Болезнь, за пару лет поразившая около одиннадцати процентов населения земного шара, представляла собой наиболее актуальную и привлекательную тему для исследований, являясь также билетом в высшие медицинские круги. Молодые врачи пытались сказать новое слово в своей области, выдвигая порой совершенно курьезные гипотезы, а ветераны дела штамповали полные туманности сочинения, только доказывающие, что никто не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, как появился феномен метаморфизма. Бомба взорвалась у них над головой, но все их возможности сводились к пустой полемике. Только в одном сходились самые блестящие умы человечества — основные изменения происходили в психике, а вовсе не на физиологическом уровне.  
  
      Немного насладившись утренним теплом, струящимся через стекло, Габи начала неспешно собираться — нижнее белье, блуза, юбка, пара бежевых туфель на невысоком каблуке. Взбивая тонкие пряди на затылке, она ощущала легкое покалывание во всем теле, уже заранее зная, что оно означает. Температура ее тела снова менялась — так что имело смысл взять с собой запасную блузу, чтобы поменять одежду в случае, если вдруг запотеет спина. Множество мелочей, которые раньше никогда не доставляли Габи неудобств, лишний раз напоминали ей о том, что она застыла в шаге от обрыва. Скоро не останется туфель — у них есть острые каблуки, не будет красивой дорогой одежды — зверю она ни к чему. Слишком напряженная, Габи потянулась к бутылке красного вина, откупоренного ею вчера вечером — алкоголь приятно расслабил ее тело. После того, как она сделала последний глоток, зазвонил телефон.  
  
      — Роберт Лэнг, — ровно представились на той стороне линии. — Доброе утро, — мужчина помедлил, словно сомневаясь. — Вы меня помните?  
  
      Габи со вздохом отставила пустую бутылку вина.  
  
      — Доброе утро, доктор Лэнг. Прекрасно помню. Вы хотите поговорить насчет статей для «Ланцета?»  
  
      — Именно. Как мы и договаривались, я только что выслал рукописи на ваш электронный адрес, но, боюсь, я не смогу подъехать сегодня в офис, мисс…  
  
      — Просто «Габи», прошу вас.  
  
      — Габи, — не спеша повторил он. — Габи, не слишком нагло с моей стороны просить вас позавтракать со мной? В полдень у меня назначена лекция в медицинской школе, в районе Воксхолла. Не будет ли нам удобнее встретиться там на пару часов пораньше? Я бы сразу передал вам статьи в печатном виде, а потом мы бы спокойно обсудили их.  
  
      Просьба немного удивила Габи и вызвала непонятное раздражение, смешанное со страхом. Ничто не могло гарантировать ей безопасность за пределами ее дома, где воздух был напитан дразнящими запахами, а безжалостная толпа только и ждала, чтобы наказать за страшный секрет. Габи также опасалась своих собственных неконтролируемых желаний, которые были способны завести ее слишком далеко — она еще не ощущала болезненной страсти к полнокровному мясу, но завтрак с чужаком все равно казался потенциально опасной затеей.  
  
      — Если вы заняты, то, возможно, мы могли бы перенести встречу, заодно я бы изучила статьи заранее, — предложила Габи.  
  
      — Я надеялся, что мои исследования попадут в следующий номер журнала, — сдержанно заметил Лэнг. — Неделя на исходе. Вы успеете их обработать? Проверить? Пустить в верстку?  
  
      По какой-то причине легкое давление в голосе доктора немного нервировало Габи. Тыльной стороной ладони она вытерла выступивший на лбу пот.  
  
      — Вы правы. В таком случае, давайте встретимся сегодня. Но только не за завтраком… Пожалуйста. Я бы могла…  
  
      Он поспешно прервал ее.  
  
      — Поблизости от школы, где я преподаю, сейчас проходит выставка. Никакой перегрузки для желудка — только сухое искусство. Что скажете? — не дожидаясь ответа, доктор продиктовал адрес.  
  
      Габи почему-то как никогда не хотелось соглашаться, но, призвав себя к спокойствию, она дала утвердительный ответ.  
  
      — Рад слышать, — голос Лэнга прозвучал удовлетворенно. — В десять, я буду ждать. До встречи, Габи.  
  
      — До встречи, доктор Лэнг.  
  
      Положив трубку, Габи без удовольствия заметила, что ее тепловая лихорадка пережила во время этой беседы неожиданный и бурный рецидив. В тепло, в холод, и обратно. Белая блуза из тафты на спине полностью пропиталась влагой и неприятно холодила кожу, так что оставшиеся несколько минут перед выходом, Габи потратила на приведение себя в порядок. Одновременно она с некоторым волнением размышляла о том, почему голос Лэнга оказал на нее такое странное воздействие — была ли причина во властности его манеры вести разговор или в ее собственном страхе… Чего она так испугалась? Почему почувствовала себя робким трусливым грызуном, отчаянно желающим спастись из когтей хищника? Прошлая их беседа велась через электронную почту, и Габи не могла сравнить свои ощущения, однако сейчас все казалось предельно отчетливым. Лэнг ей не нравился. Эта вполне логичная антипатия началась с того, что его статьи касались непосредственно метаморфов, а распоряжение об их тщательном рассмотрении пришло от самого директора издания. В офисе ходил назойливый слух о том, что здесь свою роль сыграли родственные связи, в которых важное место занимала сестра Лэнга.  
  
      Собирая сумочку, Габи пыталась убаюкать бурю в своей голове. Все объяснялось довольно просто, если подумать. Навязанный ей руководством, Лэнг наверняка входил в ту самую массу молодых докторов, пытающихся пробиться на вершину медицинского Олимпа, и Габи, разумеется, раздражало, что она вынуждена тратить свое время на человека «связей», неспособного добиться публикации собственными силами. Помимо прочего, он оказался слегка наглецом и похоже злоупотреблял стремлением к доминированию. Габи — от природы мягкой и тактичной — это ни в коем случае не могло импонировать. Габи-метаморфу это нравилось еще меньше, ведь доктор Лэнг был своеобразной крохотной частью того мира ученых и медицинских работников, в который рано или поздно она будет вовлечена против своей воли. И если большинство из специалистов подобны Роберту Лэнгу…  
  
      На лбу у Габи снова выступили капли пота. Она попыталась расслабиться и сделала несколько дыхательных упражнений. Вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох. Запах, плотность воздуха, давление и еще множество различных факторов обещали теплый солнечный день. Габи подумала, что стоит быть осторожнее, иначе не ровен час упасть в обморок прямо на выставке или хуже — потерять сознание за рулем. Однако стоило подчеркнуть, она не могла ясно ответить на вопрос, что казалось ей худшим — попасть в аварию и покалечиться, либо оказаться в руках доктора Роберта Лэнга на чужой территории, будучи неспособной защититься или позвать на помощь.  
  
      Утро пахло теплом и свежескошенной травой, а люди, приветствующие Габи на выходе из лифта, проявляли себя как самые добросердечные и вежливые соседи в мире. Она знала, что ей будет не хватать их, когда все подойдет к своему логическому завершению. С другой стороны, клокочущий внутри нее жар ломил кости так отчаянно, будто внутри нее жил не зверь, а вполне осязаемая ненависть, страстно желающая вырваться наружу.  
  
      Тут Габи вспомнила, что на самом деле в детстве ей ужасно нравились львы.


	2. Chapter 2

      Ровно в десять часов Габи прибыла на место встречи. Следуя телефонной инструкции доктора Лэнга, координирующего ее действия спокойным вежливым тоном, она вошла в галерею и поднялась на второй этаж. Несмотря на будний день, залы были заполнены людьми — медлительными интеллектуалами, обладающими завидной возможностью наслаждаться бездельем, не волнуясь о тривиальных проблемах среднего класса.  
  
      Еще в вестибюле Габи с болезненной чувствительностью опознала приближение температурных скачков тела — голова начала кружиться, а к горлу подступила тошнота. Обилие разнообразных запахов, смешавшихся в одну удушающе приторную эссенцию, действовали словно избыточная доза снотворного. Перед сознанием Габи отчетливо встала тревожная картина — вот ее колени подгибаются, она боком опускается на пол, а сытые буржуа наблюдают за выразительным действом с неподдельным интересом, словно оно является частью выставочной композиции.  
  
      — Проходите в последний зал — в конец анфилады, — напомнил о себе Лэнг и отключился.  
  
      Кое-что пришло Габи на ум. Остался бы доктор таким же отстраненно равнодушным, узнай, что она представляет из себя на самом деле? А другие? Ответы на эти вопросы являлись ключом к успешному пониманию механизма оценочных суждений обычных людей. Даже самые скудные и абстрактные мнения могли бы принести Габи покой. Насколько подозрительно и агрессивно она выглядит со стороны? Насколько ненормально? Глубже и глубже погружаясь в размышления о различиях между двумя полярными категориями человеческого вида, она испытывала все больший страх. Разумеется, велика вероятность благоприятного исхода трансформации, но также угрожающе близок риск полного и окончательного разрушения ее свободы, личности и жизни.  
  
      Габи, как и любому на ее месте, хотелось думать, что она безобидна, но очевидные — и от того пугающие — изменения привычек, питания и функционирования органов чувств громко возвещали о том, что она занимается наивным самообманом. Лишь исключительные личности, пережившие метаморфическое превращение, продолжали активно участвовать в жизни общества. Собаки, попугаи, обезьяны, подавляющее большинство травоядных — представители этих видов, хоть и терпели притеснение со стороны отдельных социальных групп, все же с переменным успехом могли рассчитывать на поддержку добропорядочных людей. Глобальная проблема, беспокоящая Габи, состояла в том, что этот вариант очевидным образом не касался хищников. Воры, насильники, террористы, убийцы — плотоядных метаморфов господствующее большинство ставило на вершине пирамиды хаоса и агрессии. Грустно, но это имело смысл — семейство кошачьих непререкаемо лидировало в самых отвратительно изобретательных видах преступлений. Незаметные, безэмоциональные, хладнокровные и мобильные — им не нужны были дома, социальные связи, их не мучила совесть. Принимаясь за дело, одни становились страшным кошмаром, не уступающим в изощренности Джеку Потрошителю или Баффоло Биллу; другие, предпочитая действовать сообща, претворяли в жизнь более масштабные планы, упиваясь страданиями сотен невинных людей. Разумеется, Габи было трудно представить, что то же самое может произойти и с ней. При худшем раскладе, каждая минута приближала исход, при котором она в одночасье поступится всеми моральными принципами и изберет горький путь без возврата, чтобы в слепом гневе присоединиться к тем, кто раскачивает эту колыбель смерти.  
  
      Очутившись в конце анфилады, Габи прошла сквозь толстые занавеси и мгновенно оказалась в совершенно ином измерении. Зал, где Лэнг назначил ей встречу, утопал в синем флуоресцентном свете. Немногочисленные посетители двигались по помещению будто тени, окутанные приглушенной синевой — фигуры искажались, перетекали друг в друга, сливались со стенами, а их осторожная неприглядная тьма самым выгодным образом контрастировала с фантастическими картинами на стенах. Если и существовала совершенная палитра, способная отразить всё многообразие оттенков природы, то художник, создавший эти произведения искусства, несомненно постиг ее тайны. Светящиеся внутренним светом полотна оглушили Габи не только сочным великолепием красок, но и таинственной техникой, с помощью которой был достигнут такой изумительный эффект пламенения.  
  
      — Полагаю, будет уместным вначале осмотреться, а потом уже перейти к нашим делам, — проговорил доктор Лэнг, незаметно оказываясь возле Габи и протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. — Доброе утро.  
  
      Габи пришлось лишь чуть прищуриться, чтобы различить в полумраке черты его лица. Несмотря на то, что она предусмотрительно ознакомилась с фото и биографией Роберта Лэнга на сайте медицинского университета, где он работал, доктор показался ей незнакомцем. Различие между молодым лектором с наивной улыбкой и представшим перед ней респектабельным зрелым мужчиной было чересчур велико. Лэнг оказался неожиданно высок, был одет в строгий бархатный костюм, вполне подходящий для светского раута, и носил очки. Большего Габи разглядеть не успела — вежливо улыбнувшись, доктор согнул руку в локте, приглашая ее провести осмотр выставки в его компании.  
  
      — Что тут экспонируется? — спросила Габи шепотом, стараясь не нарушить мистическую атмосферу переплетенных света и тени. — Подобных картин я еще не видела.  
  
      — Ар-нуво, — Лэнг подвел ее поближе к одному из висящих на стене экспонатов. — Уникальнейшая техника светоживописи. Картины написаны в два слоя — обычными красками и люменисцентной, так что при ультрафиолете возникает эффект объемного светящегося изображения.  
  
      Заинтригованная, Габи наклонилась к полотну. Линии светоживописи, словно переливающийся желтый сатин выписывали очертания крыльев гигантской бабочки, застывшей в медово-золотистой патине. Однако искры цвета не были статичны — переливаясь и преображаясь в тысячи непохожих друг на друга оттенков, они играли на чешуйках крыльев, маня прижаться щекой к полотну и проследить за хитросплетением каждого мазка. Околдованная, Габи подумала, что на ощупь поверхность картины такая же прохладная и гладкая как ткань, но в ощущении, что она никогда не сумеет это проверить, обнаружилось какое-то особенно тоскливое упоение. Позабыв о докторе Лэнге, Габи взволнованно продолжала любоваться картиной, пока не включился электрический свет — после этого волшебство испарилось, а на его месте оказался блеклый двойник былого великолепия.  
  
      — Микширование света производится с интервалом в три минуты, — объяснил Лэнг. — Как видите, при обычном освещении, весь эффект сходит на нет — ведь каждый слой краски реагирует по-разному. Удивительное сочетание техники и живописи в одном произведении искусства.  
  
      — Вам нравятся подобные вещи? — Габи повернулась к нему. — Почему вы захотели встретиться именно здесь?  
  
      Доктор посмотрел на нее с ленивым безучастием, подчеркивающим тщеславные, но бесспорно правильные черты лица.  
  
      — Я не большой поклонник искусства, но одна из картин принадлежит моему знакомому, так что я пообещал прийти и взглянуть. Благодаря нашей с вами договоренности, мне посчастливилось сделать это не в одиночку.  
  
      Он улыбнулся по-светски равнодушно, словно желая опровергнуть свои слова — ни тени радости, даже напускной, Габи в нем не разглядела. Эта отстраненность мгновенно воскресила то ощущение, которое она испытала во время их телефонного разговора. До этого момента ее внимание было полностью поглощено любованием беспримерными образчиками живописи, но теперь, сконцентрировавшись на собственных мыслях, она снова поймала себя на том, какая странная довлеющая сила исходит от доктора Роберта Лэнга.  
  
      В микшировании света их вновь накрыла флуоресцентная дымка синевы, и они с Лэнгом вернулись к внимательному осмотру остальных произведений искусства. В течение всего обхода, доктор оставался таким же холодно-равнодушным и замкнутым, как и во время их беседы. Габи не оставалось ничего другого, как предположить, что это его естественная манера обхождения — привычка, выработанная годами. Многие другие ученые, с которыми она была знакома, сознательно отказывались от общения, воспитывая в себе закрытую сосредоточенность, по их мнению, способствующую профессиональному росту.  
  
      — Итак, доктор Лэнг, чего касаются ваши статьи? — поинтересовалась Габи, когда они присели на диван, стоящий у глухой стены зала.  
  
      — Уверен, вы догадываетесь, — Лэнг снисходительно улыбнулся, будто призывая ее не казаться глупее, чем она была на самом деле. Из наплечной сумки он неторопливо достал стопку листов и протянул их Габи.  
  
      Она поморщилась.  
  
      — Вы хотите, чтобы я прочитала их здесь?  
  
      — Разве с этим есть какая-то проблема? — он аккуратно прислонился к стене и закинул ногу на ногу. Его плавные скудные жесты прекрасно подходили к той социальной закрытости, которую доктор демонстрировал в беседе.  
  
      Габи деликатно прокашлялась.  
  
      — Если вы не заметили, свет гаснет каждые три минуты, — она потрясла бумагами, которые он ей вручил. — Мы здесь надолго застрянем.  
  
      Очевидно, подобные мелкомасштабные неурядицы доктора не волновали, и он, сделав приглашающий жест рукой, вернулся к рассматриванию картин, игнорируя раздраженное фырканье Габи.  
  
      Удостоверившись, что Лэнг серьезно намерен задержать ее здесь, она позволила себе взгляд, полный строгости и осуждения — тем более, что он вряд ли был заметен в сумраке ультрафиолета. И действительно, доктор остался абсолютно равнодушен. Синева ламп и свет картин, озарили его скуластое резкое лицо — выпуклые надбровные дуги, тонкие губы и холодный внимательный взгляд, напомнивший ленивый транс рептилии, застывшей под жаркими лучами солнца.  
  
      Габи не только знала какой темы касались сочинения доктора, но и, имея недвусмысленное распоряжение директора «Ланцета», помнила, что каждая статья Роберта Лэнга должна быть отдана в печать без промедления. По этой причине, их встреча имела мало практического смысла — Габи даже не могла убедительно исполнить свою роль строгого инспектора первой инстанции по пути к публикации в издании.  
  
      Зашелестев листами, она принялась читать. Одна из статей называлась: «Метаморфы, как продукт коллаборации человечества и природы», другая «Социально-медицинское сопровождение метаморфов. На пути к взаимопониманию». Имея весьма скромное незаконченное медицинское образование, Габи всего лишь просматривала тексты сторонним взглядом не предвзятого читателя, однако уже одни заголовки ее значительно заинтриговали.  
  
      Очень быстро чтение настолько увлекло Габи, что она перестала обращать внимание на микширование света. Лэнг оказался непростым персонажем. В своих статьях он не только выступал в защиту метаморфов — чего не делал ни один известный ей врач, но и выдвигал совершенно невероятные теории. Убежденный, что метаморфизм имеет парапсихологическую природу — что объясняло бы, почему ни один исследователь не может назвать причину распространения «болезни», как не может объяснить феномен телекинеза и экстрасенсорики — Лэнг предлагал ряд различных методов не только для идентификации «второй сущности», как он называл метаморфов, но и для установления прочного и гармоничного контакта между человеком и его альтер-эго. Кроме того, Лэнг явно намекал на то, что метаморфизм нельзя называть вирусом, но лишь новой ступенью эволюции, призванной нивелировать противостояние двух различных полюсов — Природы и Технического прогресса.  
  
      Помимо всего прочего, Лэнг удивительно яростно выступил против термина «метаморфизм», окрестив его первым отголоском возвращающейся избирательной дегуманизации, объектом которой стали люди, перешедшие на новую ступень эволюции. По его мнению, с изменившимися необходимо не бороться, а налаживать связь, используя ту же стратегию, какую избирают ответственные и любящие родители по отношению к своим детям — путь понимания, помощи в социализации и предельно осторожной политики ограничения естественной агрессии. Со всей решимостью Лэнг упирал на то, что последнее лишь продукт начальной стадии трансформации метаморфов, вызванный химическими реакциями, происходящими в организме человека, которые можно решить медикаментозными методами. Свою непоколебимую веру в общую безвредность трансформировавшихся он подкреплял фактами. Например, одни и те же метаморфы редко совершали больше одного-двух преступлений, и все их показания ясно отражали аффект и бесконтрольность состояния.  
  
      Для налаживания отношений между людьми и высшими человеческими особями, он предлагал методы парапсихологического суггестивного воздействия — начиная от гипноза и заканчивая релаксирующими приемами сенсорной депривации. Кое-что об этом Габи уже читала в других статьях, но тот материал, лишенный необходимой базы доказательной аналитики, был преподнесен куда менее убедительно.  
  
      Затаив дыхание, она бежала глазами по строчкам и безуспешно пыталась восстановить душевное равновесие. Поддаваться соблазну скоропалительных решений не хотелось, но Габи не могла проигнорировать мысль о том, что при всей своей осведомленности и лояльности, доктор Лэнг в сложившейся ситуации становился особенно интересной фигурой.  
  
      — У вас очень любопытные взгляды на проблематику метаморфизма, доктор Лэнг, — Габи пришлось немного наклониться к мужчине, чтобы привлечь его внимание.  
  
      — Вы уже читали что-либо подобное? — он медленно повернулся к ней.  
  
      — Нет, ни разу, — вынуждена была признаться Габи. — Мало кому хватает смелости и широты взглядов, чтобы смотреть на ситуацию так, как вы позволяете себе. Очень храбро с вашей стороны...  
  
      Кивком выразив благодарность, Лэнг скупо улыбнулся и вновь вернулся к созерцанию немногочисленных посетителей зала. В его поведении не чувствовалось ни малейшего намека на желание похвалы или одобрения, но профессиональный опыт подсказывал Габи, что еще пара комплиментов не будут встречены в штыки.  
  
      — Эта гипотеза о метаморфах, как очередном шаге эволюции… Звучит убедительно на самом деле. Многим это понравится, хотя, вы понимаете, противников будет большинство. В основном все считают их чудовищами — людьми с психическими отклонениями.  
  
      Молча выслушав ее, Лэнг пожал плечами и полез во внутренний карман пиджака, чтобы проверить сотовый. Скудный свет дисплея брызнул ему в лицо, выхватив из ультрафиолета впалые щеки и тонкую линию плотно сжатых губ.  
  
      — Не психические отклонения делают людей чудовищами — сон разума порождает чудовищ, — он говорил не отрывая взгляда от экрана, что-то быстро печатая одной рукой. Габи поразилась какими изящными и ухоженными могут быть мужские пальцы. — Стоит подавляющему большинству признать трансформацию еще одним этапом генезиса, как все встанет на свои места.  
  
      — Вы должны понимать, придется хорошенько попотеть, чтобы добиться признания с этими теориями. Они не поощряются на правительственном уровне.  
  
      Остановившись, Лэнг вдруг заглянул прямо в глаза Габи. Неосязаемая властность его взгляда вновь заставила ее ощутить, как спина покрывается волной мурашек.  
  
      — Вы бы не хотели быть связанной с этим? — проговорил он мягко, словно ее предполагаемая трусость не раздражала, а веселила его. Впервые за время их отстраненного общения, Лэнг казался искренне вовлеченным в диалог. — В таком случае, боюсь, мне придется просить вас не читать вторую статью. Она куда более насыщенная и в некотором смысле… шокирующая.  
  
      Оттянув полы пиджака, он убрал телефон обратно в карман, а затем вежливо коснулся стопки листов, которые держала Габи.  
  
      — Могу я забрать их? Вы не должны заниматься этим, если действительно не хотите.  
  
      Он недвусмысленно потянул статьи из ее рук, но Габи вовремя усилила хватку и со всем находящимся в ее распоряжении упрямством, удержала их при себе.  
  
      — Я вовсе не имела в виду, что не заинтересована. Лишь хотела предупредить вас.  
  
      — В таком случае «Коллаборация» не станет разочарованием, — он примирительно улыбнулся и убрал руки. — Впрочем, вы можете заметить пару несовершенств в ней. Я готов сделать необходимые правки.  
  
      Габи поспешно принялась читать первый абзац.  
  
      — Изложите вкратце, пожалуйста, о чем здесь речь. Так будет намного быстрее.  
  
      — В основном медицинская аналитика соседствует с идеями этологии. Знакомы с этой наукой?  
  
      Габи сконфузилась.  
  
      — Никогда не слышала, если честно.  
  
      — Неудивительно, — доктор Лэнг скупо поморщился. — Она не в чести среди биологических наук. Ее считают молодой, наивной и во многом притянутой за уши, хотя начало ей положил, не ведая того, сам Чарльз Дарвин.  
  
      — И какова же основная мысль статьи?  
  
      — Если уходить в упрощения, я утверждаю, что психика человека и животного, если не идентична, то схожа чуть менее, чем полностью. Животные обладают сознанием, знаете ли.  
  
      — А атомы могут мыслить, — пробормотала Габи, пробегая глазами по странице. — Вы понимаете, что у нас не биологическое издание? Если я дам добро вашим статьям…  
  
      — …то когда Предел Лэнга будет подтвержден, ваш журнал станет самым крупным и почитаемым в медицинских кругах.  
  
      — Что за предел? О чем вы?  
  
      Зажегся трехминутный электрический свет, и Лэнг поднялся с дивана, нависнув над Габи, точно тень от вздымающегося над берегом маяка.  
  
      — Об этом вам лучше прочитать самостоятельно, — он кивнул на листы, которые она держала в руках, и его алые губы раскрылись в широкой улыбке. — Могу поклясться, чтение окажется занятным в любом случае. Вы не пожалеете. А теперь, простите, я оставлю вас на минуту — изложу моему знакомому впечатление от его картины.  
  
      И оставляя за собой шлейф превосходства и доминирования, он отошел вглубь зала, чтобы пожать руку невысокому бородатому человеку с нервными манерами.  
  
      Раздраженно фыркнув, Габи опустила голову и принялась искать то, о чем сказал ей Лэнг. «Коллаборация» состояла в основном из сомнительных теорий на стыке биологии и медицины, однако кое-какое место сразу привлекло внимание Габи.  
  
       _«Вследствие ухудшения адаптивных возможностей человечества, а также стремительного изменения условий окружающей среды, психический фундамент человека претерпевает закономерные эволюционные преобразования, которые становятся более понятны, если рассматривать их с точки зрения этологического подхода. Однако один лишь психический сдвиг является недостаточным условием для улучшения биологической ситуации — он не дает вещественных предпосылок сохранения вида, так как жизнь человека не ограничивается внематериальными аспектами. В то же время, стоит вспомнить о многочисленных зарегистрированных случаях метаморфических трансформаций, сопровождающихся изменением физиологического состояния пациента. Улучшение обонятельных и слуховых функций, изменение вкусовых предпочтений в сторону более натуральной пищи, тепловые лихорадки — весь комплекс симптомов свидетельствует не только о том, что происходят перемены в психическом состоянии человека, но и в его теле. Зооантропоморфные боги, ликантропия — плоды суггестивного влияния? Или человечество ждет куда более знаменательный эволюционный скачок, предпосылки для которого уже видны невооруженным глазом?»._  
  
      Габи тупо уставилась на последние слова абзаца — не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни вздохнуть. Так вот, каков он — предел эволюции, предел возможностей. Предел Лэнга. Внезапно она расслышала его голос и медленно подняла голову, вглядываясь во вспыхнувший желтый свет.  
  
      — Габи!  
  
      Пока она пыталась сфокусировать взгляд, зверь уже двинулся к ней — прямо, со зловещей целенаправленностью, отталкивая людей, которые попадались у него на пути. Не привыкшая к существованию насилия в реальной жизни, Габи не сразу осознала, что ей грозит опасность. Словно через ясное стекло плазменного телевизора она заторможенно наблюдала как знакомый Лэнга с каждым шагом преображается. Приземистого смущенного бородача с тихим голосом сменил алчущий монстр, протянувший к ней руки с такой явной прожорливостью, что его верхний корпус перевешивал, по инерции увеличивая скорость приближения. Дрожащая хватка целила прямо в горло Габи, но раскрытая в немом вопле пасть истекала слюной совершенно недвусмысленно — еще мгновение и ровный ряд желтоватых зубов вцепится в ее закостеневшее тело.  
  
      Люди вокруг них оставались такими же вяло заинтересованными и неподвижными, как сама Габи. Вся публика ожидала развязки странного шокирующего инцидента, в котором обнаружилось столько же загадочности, сколько неуемной интриги. Первобытный азарт охоты овладел выставочным залом, но только Габи предстояло принести себя в жертву на этой арене.  
  
      Между ними оставалось не больше семи шагов, когда с легким замешательством она ощутила мускусный запах пота и жара, исходящий от хищника. Ее сердце упало, а потом забилось с такой силой, что Габи бессознательно вскочила — хватая воздух ртом, дыша тяжело и часто, пытаясь заполнить легкие до предела. Увидев этот неожиданный маневр, бородач с клокочущим хрипом остановился и впился в нее остервенелым взглядом. Все его маленькое рыхлое тело, затянутое в тесную одежду, исступленно затряслось. Габи наконец обрела способность двигаться. Медленно и осторожно она попыталась отступить к выходу, но не успела сделать и пары шагов — мужчина, царапнув пустоту ногтями, издал низкий протестующий рев и тут же бросился вперед.  
  
      Перед тем, как закричать, Габи успела заметить за спиной бородача внезапно возникшую высокую фигуру. С присущим ему хладнокровием, Роберт Лэнг шагнул в эпицентр драмы и пресек смертоносный прыжок бородача, схватив его за голову — длинные сильные пальцы сдавили ее, словно арбуз. Казалось, вот-вот послышится треск. Взвыв, хищник принялся яростно царапать руку противника, и Габи увидела, как тело Лэнга мгновенно напряглось, а ткань бархатного пиджака отчетливо обрисовала контуры проступивших мускулов.  
  
      — Джеймс, ты слышишь? Приди в себя! — игнорируя сопротивление и многочисленные кровавые отметины, полученные в процессе действа, Лэнг повысил голос и почти рыча повторил: — Джеймс! Приди в себя!  
  
      Джеймс не подумал прислушаться к призыву Роберта Лэнга даже после того, как подоспели двое охранников. С большим трудом они сумели обездвижить его, но даже после того, как троица скрылась за черным занавесом, звериные вопли Джеймса, полные бессильной ярости, еще долго сотрясали длинную анфиладу галереи. Кто-то даже взглянул на Габи с явной укоризной, будто обвиняя в том, что она причинила ему боль, не дав разодрать свое горло.  
  
      Ее колени и руки все еще дрожали, когда Габи заметила, что к ней идет Лэнг — сопроводив Джеймса за пределы зала, он вернулся, чтобы справиться о ее самочувствии.  
  
      — Дышите глубже, Габи, страх перед тем, чему мы не можем противостоять, вполне закономерен, — он говорил успокаивающе, но избегал касаний. — Вы знаете, почему так случилось. Естественная пищевая цепочка, в которой некоторые особи — самое слабое звено. Вот, почему я считаю, что метаморфизм — наш наиболее перспективный шаг к лучшей жизни, и самое правильное решение — смириться с этим.  
  
      Габи не понимала ни единого слова, но смягчившийся тон Лэнга действовал на нее в той же властной манере, в какой себя проявляло и чувство подавления, исходящее от него. В исступлении, она потянулась к нему, и Лэнг, хотя и не сразу, но уступил, приобнимая ее за талию. От него исходило тепло жизни, спокойствие и опустошающее превосходство, словно из всех опасностей в мире он был единственной, которой имело смысл опасаться.  
  
      — Пожалуй, мне стоит дополнить свои статьи, — задумчиво сказал он. — И я надеюсь, вы мне в этом поможете, Габи.

**Author's Note:**

> *Дракон рождает самого себя, женится на самом себе, убивает самого себя (лат.)


End file.
